Recaps/The Overlord moves in
This is how Recaps and The Overlord moves in goes in The New Duel. Princess Celestia: Previously on the Ultimate Age. finds his True Potential Cole: They took the Dark Blade! Zane: Cole has found his True Potential. The Overlord: I'm back, Equestria. Rabia: I didn't want you to miss our little show stopper! [ Nya: Good training. Your powers are getting stronger. But where's Kai? Mac Grimborn: He said he'd pay me to take his training spot. Rarity: Does he really think he can buy his way out of anything?! Applejack: Where is he? Mac Grimborn: Come on. I'll show you. Kai: Fire! Unlock Fire! Uh, Fire go! Shoot flames! Oh, come on. Everyone else can do it. So can you. Bring heat! laughs Cole: Very nice. Perhaps if you tried the phrase "Fire dork," maybe it might work. Kai: How long have you all been watching? Rarity: Five hours. Kai: Five hours?! Applejack: Where in tarnation did you get this suit? Kai: Well, I was looking for some kind of clue and then I found this. Fluttershy: But Kai, only he is foretold to face the Overlord and he has to wear the suit. Zane: So the alicorns would be very-- Kai: I know, I know. But I thought if I just tried it on, it might help me see my True Potential. It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't. Besides, the alicorns are gone and we don't know when they're coming back— hear a door opening hear Celestia Princess Celestia: Hello? We're home. All but Kai: Princesses! Nya, Jay, and Cole run hides in the closet they see the Princesses sighs Princess Luna: Ah. It's so good to be home. Zane: So glad you're back. Cole: How was your trip? Jay: Oh, Princesses, have you missed a lot. Zane's a Nindroid, Nya's the mysterious Samurai, Cole's a dancer— Princess Cadance: Zane is a what? Zane: You've been gone a while. We'll catch you up later. But you should know, all of us except for Kai have discovered our True Potential. Princess Celestia: Have you now? Where is Kai? quickly appears Kai: Right here. So glad you're back safe. figure behind them reveals itself to be the Overlord Kai: Aah! Princesses, behind you! jumps on the Overlord holds him Overlord remembers Kai The Overlord: So we meet again. Kai: Ugh! He's got four arms. He must've followed you, Princesses! Twilight Sparkle: Kai, stop! He's the reason we left. So far as Rabia has Gorog, he'll be our guest. Applejack: shocked We have to live with this guy? Rarity: shocked But he has four arms! Pinkie Pie: Uh, must I remind you, ever since he came to Equestria, he's been trying to strip Mac of his powers? Princess Celestia: angered Enough! Everyone: Yes, Princesses. The Overlord: This isn't about Mac's powers. It's about my son. Princess Luna: From here on out, you will obey us and you will respect the Spirit of Darkness. Everyone: Yes, Princesses. Twilight Sparkle: Now to the bridge. We must put our attention to more pressing matters. Princesses head to the bridge as the Overlord grins